1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose cap clip, particularly to a multi-purpose cap clip for fastening an accessory object to a cap worn by a person.
2. Description of Related Art
Caps are often used clothing articles worn outdoors to provide protection against the sun. For other functions, accessory objects supplement caps, e.g. sunglasses for protecting the eyes against the sun. At events, for propaganda purposes, caps are distributed to participants, carrying certain imprinted patterns or small flags or other decorative objects to be well seen.
These examples for accessory objects on caps mostly require using dedicated special caps with the accessory objects fixed thereon, which must be especially made. On the other hand, some supplementary objects on caps have fixing elements to be fastened to caps. But then caps and supplementary objects are fixed together, allowing only for a single function. For various functions, various caps have to be prepared, which is inconvenient.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose cap clip which allows to put various accessory objects on a brim of a cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose cap clip which has a simple structure and is inexpensive.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose cap clip which fits on a cap that is commonly available on the market, so that the Cap accommodates various accessory objects without modification.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.